After The Days of Revolution
by HetaliaLove88
Summary: John Adams and Thomas Jefferson are still working together. Except now they're both working under President George Washington. How will the two be able to tolerate each other? They have worked together before, but it seems as though things will be different now.


Hello you guys! This is a very awkward 1776 fanfiction. I feel bad for you if you're reading this. Basically, Jefferson is thirty and Adams is 37. Pretend that neither aged between 1776 and the time period this story is based. Enjoy!

* * *

Thomas Jefferson had been appointed Secretary of Treasury in George Washington's cabinet and Alexander Hamilton had been announced as Secretary of State. John Adams had been appointed as the Vice President. Of course, the title sounded like it had a bit more power than what Adams actually had. All he could really do was just sit around and watch Jefferson and Hamilton fuss and argue with each other. Was Adams jealous? Well he certainly pretended not to be. He loved arguments, and Washington wouldn't allow him to be involved in them. This was probably best though. Jefferson and Hamilton were two of the country's greatest minds at the time period. Their discussions lead to the creation of the National Bank and also lead to Adams almost exploding from keeping in his opinions like that. Adams figured that he would have a conversation with Jefferson away from Washington at least so that he could voice his opinions.

"Mr. Jefferson, it has come to my attention that you are trying to push for Democratic Republican ideas in an obviously Federalist government. Maybe if you would've gone to the constitutional convention instead of flirting with a bunch of French whores, you would know more about what is needed for the government." John says as he slams down a paper that held a transcription of the days discussion between Jefferson and Hamilton. As Vice President, which was a title that meant less and less to Adams as time went on, he was able to obtain this document. He was beginning to feel better already. Jefferson looked down at the shorter male before him and raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Adams, I would simply like for the interests of the people to be more involved. You would prefer democracy over tyranny, correct? I was serving as the American ambassador in France. Have I told you about how lovely Paris was? It-"

"I know Thomas, you've told me about it every time I've talked to you since you've returned!" Adams interrupts the other, frowning a bit. His dark colored eyebrows were furrowed together at the moment. In reality though, he was quite happy.

"As I was saying, I was very impressed with their government." Jefferson tells Adams, a usual polite smile tugging at his lips

"You do realize that France is in the middle of a revolution right? Our government has flaws, but we can't afford to have another revolution…." Adams retorts. Jefferson placed a hand beside the black haired male, allowing it to relax on the oak table.

"A little revolution is a good thing, we both know that….. Right, Mr. Adams?" Jefferson says, pulling a move he usually did on John. Even though the last time he did this Adams still got what he wanted, he figured maybe he could convince the other to leave the current ideas for government alone. He pressed close to the short man, causing Adams to widen his eyes for a moment.

"I'm not finished talking to you Jefferson, but I-I have to leave!" John says before huffing. Thomas gave a confident little smirk and took a step back.

"My apologies. That was awfully impolite of me…" Jefferson said as he watched Adams storm out of the room. He even gave an amused little chuckle after he had left. He really did miss working alongside Adams. The two were complete opposites. John was short in height and temper, and was pretty obnoxious usually. Thomas was tall, elegant, polite, and patient. He didn't like to argue while Adams preferred to have an argument over a regular conversation. The two had worked well together during the time of the Continental Congress. Together they had helped win American independence without fighting in the war. Thomas and John, behind the feuding facades they often wore, were actually quite fond of each other. Adams has always thought that no one liked him. No one sugar-coated his personality whenever they spoke of him. Not even Jefferson. That didn't mean that the Virginian disliked the New Englander. John was still quite upset as he made his way to his living quarters. He didn't exactly like being away from Abigail and his five children, but Adams knew that he had to for the sake of the country. Jefferson had his wife brought over to his living place within this city. Thomas' house was pretty close to the capital compared to Adams' home in Massachusetts. John sat down on his couch, huffing softly as he attempted to make himself comfortable. What was Jefferson doing, teasing him like that? He knew good and well that John hated it when Thomas made him feel helpless simply put. Adams retreated to his bedroom and began to remove the large amount of clothing he had been wearing. To have such little power, his job sure was tiring. John wondered how Jefferson felt after a long day. John pulled on some night-wear before he opened his journal that always rested upon his desk

**_ Journal Entry No. 34 December 30, 1796_**

**_This evening has been unusually cold. I certainly miss being with Abigail. That might actually account for how cold it feems within my own home. I wonder how Jefferson is at the moment. He's probably enjoying spending the evening with his wife… His home in Virginia really is not that far from here. Hopefully everything will go better within debates on the morrow. Maybe I will be able to get a word in between Thomas and Alexander. I'm not entirely sure if that will go well for me or not. Today we discussed the National Bank. Jefferson is still quite upset about it becuase he believes that it gives the federal government too much power. There was a small rebellion in Pennsylvania not to long ago as a result of an excise tax thought up by Alexander Hamilton, but I have already told of it in a previous entry. Soon we will journey into a brand new year. Washington has told us of his plans to leave office after two terms. I will be running for presidency. Then I will be able to have a say in something. Perhaps I should have Jefferson work under me within my cabinet or as my vice-president. Yes. That sounds like a good plan to me._**

**_ John Adams_**

John sighed softly before he retreated to his bed, curling up softly there. He certainly was beginning to feel old, even though his appearance itself hadn't really changed a lot since 1776. That truly was amazing considering the stress he has dealt with over the years. In a way he dreaded seeing Thomas the next day, but in other ways he longed to see him. He had only seemed to become more attractive with age. Adams quickly scolded himself for the thought before groaning softly. He rolled over in his bed. John finally drifted into a restless sleep.

John arrived at the capitol early that morning. He bumped into Jefferson on the way into the large building they usually met in.

"Hello, Mr. Adams. I suppose you haven't the chance to read the newest edition of the local newspaper? If you had I assume you'd be fuming at the moment… I have a copy if you would like to read it. The publisher makes some really interesting points within this paper." Thomas says before running a hand through the wavy portion of his wheat colored hair.

"They mention the French revolution do they not? I guess it is some of that Democratic-Republican trash you often read. George Washington has made a decision and I happen to agree with it completely… The last thing we need is another revolution." John Adams says as he glares up at Jefferson with his periwinkle colored orbs. Thomas really admired the color, looking right back down at him.

"Have we not had this conversation before? I would rather not argue with you about it today, John. The American public, be them Democratic-Republican or Federalist, have the right to freedom of speech and press." The Virginian says with a satisfied smile before going inside the tall building where the main four usually met.

John huffed and followed in after Thomas. He had some nerve, justifying the libel of the Federalists using Strict Constructionist ideas. The moment Adams stepped into the building, he could hear Alexander already starting up a conversation with Jefferson regarding the National Bank, which really seemed irrelevant to the New Englander. Loose Constructionists and Strict Constructionists often had conversations like this. The three went up to the white room they often met with George in. Washington sat at the head of the oak table within the room, his powdered wig was just a tad bit crooked upon his head. Adams took a seat next to the president, and Hamilton took a seat next to him. Jefferson placed himself across from John, sort of hoping it would bother him a little.

The day ran the same way it usually did. Adams had to stay quiet and listen while the cabinet discussed things with president Washington. There was a point though, to Adams' astoundment, that George told John that he had to leave the room during the discussion. Strangely enough, the short New Englander didn't explode as Thomas had expected. John smiled, stood from his chair, and left the big white room. He stood in the hallway and crossed his arms across his chest. After an hour of standing he sat on a chair in the white painted hallway. The carpet there was a soft, burgundy color. Adam frowned now, practically glaring at the stained oak door before him. He kept this expression even as he hear the door knob rattle from contact.

"John, you can stop pouting now. The meeting with the cabinet has been adjourned." Thomas says with an amused little chuckle. John's eyebrows knitted together in a furrowed manner. He stood and followed Jefferson through the doorway. Adams returned to his previous seat. The rest of the day was filled with bottled up frustration for John as the other men discussed foriegn policy. In a way John was happy that this would be their last meeting for the month unless Washington decided to meet again on an unscheduled date. In another way, the New Englander was unhappy that he wouldn't be around Alexander, Thomas, or George. Now that he thought about it, his housing place was relatively close to Jefferson's. Perhaps he could visit and debate with him at some point over the next month.

Yes, that would be nice. Maybe he would feel a little less lonely then. He considered travelling to Massachusetts, but he would only be there a short amount of time before he would have to return to the capital. The assumption of debt created by Hamilton was really the reason the capitol was so far away from his home in Boston. Southern delegates had became upset when they had to pay more war debt than the North, so the capital was placed near Virginia and Maryland. John was upset when had heard this news. Jefferson was happy about it though, and that was the only reason Adams hadn't made a fuss about it. He wondered if they could recreate the amazing partnership they had during the time before the war. Sure they occasionally would argue, but that only made John enjoy his time with Jefferson even more. If only it hadn't been so hot in Philadelphia. The temperature in the capitol was hot at certain times of year as well, but since it was mid-November, Adams was comfortable. He retreated to his 'home' as he did every day. He had changed into his pajamas by 8 that evening. To his surprise, he heard a light knock on the front door of the building. He gave a soft groan as he pulled himself out of bed. When he answered the door, he saw no one. The only thing he saw was a stamped envelope that lie on his door step. He saw his name printed across it and smiled. He wondered if it was from Abigail. That would truly be a wonderful surprise. When John opened the envelope he pulled out the piece of parchment and could clearly tell that this letter had not been written by his beloved wife. Yes, he knew this handwriting though. This same person had written the Declaration of Independence. Why didn't Jefferson just come over to his house to talk if he wanted to say something so badly?

* * *

That's it for now my lovelies. Next chapter, more interesting things will happen. Thank you for reading.

HetaliaLove88


End file.
